metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Official Nintendo Magazine
Official Nintendo Magazine was the UK monthly Nintendo magazine. It was published by Future, similarly to the now defunct Nintendo Power in America. Two ''Metroid'' series covers have been made for them by Joe Roberts for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Other M. In one issue previewing Other M, the Brug Mass was referred to as "An early encounter with a giant one-eyed monster (Unidentified Life Form 27)" - using Wikitroid's article naming policy at the time for currently unnamed creatures in the series. http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=16391 They also were the first to announce the name of the Dragotex. The magazine was published in Australia and New Zealand as well. Official Nintendo Magazine was retired in late 2014, two years after its American counterpart, Nintendo Power, ceased publication. ''Metroid: A Space Odyssey'' Metroid: A Space Odyssey was the cover feature of the magazine's 59th issue. It included a preliminary review of Other M, which called the game "the gaming equivalent of a Michael Bay movie; a white knuckle thrillride that grabs you by the throat and doesn't let go". The review also included brief interviews with Yosuke Hayashi and Yoshio Sakamoto. The story also included a retrospective on previous games in the series with many features: #The games were ranked in the preferred order of the readers from best to worst: Metroid Prime, Super Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus. Other M was not listed since it had not been released at the time. #Four homages to Alien were included as well, pointing to both series having a female protagonist, lonely space setting, face-latching alien parasitic organisms, and Ridley being named after Alien director Ridley Scott. #A "convoluted" timeline of the series. #Seven "Father Brains", or developers crucial to the series: Hirokazu Tanaka, Hayashi, Gunpei Yokoi, Sakamoto, Makoto Kanō, Hiroji Kiyotake and Jeff Spangenberg. #A brief lookback at Kid Icarus, the initial companion series to Metroid, which would receive a revival in 2012. #Four defining moments from the series were highlighted: the reveal that Samus was a woman, the escape from Ceres, entering the Phendrana Drifts, and being stalked by the SA-X. #The five battles with Ridley during the series were chronicled. Other M would become controversial in part due to the cutscene preceding its Ridley battle. #One page featured word art in the shape of a Metroid with the names of 86 bosses throughout the Metroid series, such as Kraid, Mother Brain, Ghor, Meta Ridley and Queen Metroid. #The different endings of the original Metroid were shown, along with the clear times required to view them. #A scale depicted the Beams of the series and the number of appearances they each made. #The ''Metroid'' prequel manga was mentioned. The magazine acknowledged that there was no official English version of the manga, which was never released outside Japan, and instead pointed to an unofficial translation on the fansite Metroid Recon. #Six cameos that Samus made in other games. The games mentioned were Super Mario RPG, Tetris, Galactic Pinball, Kirby Superstar, WarioWare, and Super Smash Bros. #The magazine listed 5 games they believed were inspired by ''Metroid: the original Resident Evil, Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, Lego Star Wars, Megaman ZX and Muramasa: The Demon Blade. Gallery File:Metroid-Prime.jpg|October 2007 issue of Official Nintendo Magazine. File:ONM Sept 2010 issue with Other M.JPG|Envelope. File:Metroid holo card.png|Holographic card offered by Official Nintendo Magazine. Depicts artwork from Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Hunters. File:Metroid holo card 2.png File:Metroid holo card 3.png ru:Official Nintendo Magazine Category:Books